EP1022904A1 discloses a camera system made up of a camera and a suitable light source which is arranged in the housing of a low-voltage circuit breaker.
DE10353496A1 describes a device for coupling modulated carrier frequencies into high-voltage lines, in order thus to be able to transmit images of a video camera. The video camera enables monitoring of various switch positions.
DE202006019859U1 discloses a switchgear system including a monitoring camera and a lighting device for lighting the contacts of a switch.
The data transmission takes place via a USB interface.
Since gas-insulated switchgear systems have a relatively high life expectancy, the aim is to use components in the camera systems which are preferably software- and hardware-independent. This applies in particular to the camera systems for monitoring the switch position and/or critical components in gas-insulated switchgear systems.